One Night
by moeruhoshi
Summary: Juvia has to muster up the courage to face Gray, who's been avoiding her since their drunken one-night stand. Submission for GrUvia day 2019!


**this is my gruvia day submission! **

**I've never written a whole thing for anyone but nalu and a couple of gruvia things for my story Greedy Dragon, so I hope I captured Gray and Juvia well in this!**

* * *

Juvia sniffled as she held one of her many stuffed dolls, hiding in a fort made of his body pillows and giant plushies. Gajeel sat on her windowsill as he watched over her, sighing at the grieving water mage, the clouds brewing and blocking out the sun.

"I'm sure you can just talk to the popsicle," He gruffed as she shook her head, half her body turning into a puddle. "Water woman, you always want to talk to him."

"G-Gray-sama…he would never listen…and he'd hate Juvia! Juvia…she didn't want things to happen like this," She bawled even more, the structure hiding her dripping form shaking along with her cries.

"He has a choice and he chose what he did with you," Gajeel sighed, glaring down at the guild below Fairy Hill.

"But Gray-sama didn't even stay until Juvia woke up…he left Juvia and we haven't talked since…there's no way Juvia could tell him now,"

"I'll make that freezing fuck listen if that's what it takes," Gajeel tossed his sharp eyes over to her makeshift hideaway, grumbling as his best friend poked her head out, her pale face reddened with tears. "Either I tell him or you do,"

"But…but what if Gray-sama doesn't want to have a baby with Juvia? We were both drunk anyhow…even if Juvia remembered everything, maybe Gray-sama doesn't," Juvia's bottom lip quivered as she rose out of her fort and walked across her room to get the tissue box on her vanity.

"He's been avoiding you, I'm sure the bastard remembers," The metal dragon slayer said as he crossed his arms. "He needs to know, water woman,"

"Juvia…Juvia supposes," She frowned, looking into her mirror to see just how puffed up her under-eyes had become. "Do you think you could get Gray-sama to meet Juvia in the rainbow sakura ark this evening?"

"Yeah, even if I have to bolt his bloodied ass to a tree," Juvia giggled for the first time that day as her best friend leapt down from her window sill and plummeted towards the outdoor ground.

The water mage pursed her lips and whined, unable to summon much confidence as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hand fell to her slightly round belly, almost two months along with Gray's child.

"Maybe a bath will help Juvia calm down," She sighed as she trudged into her bathroom, turning the faucet of her tub on.

It felt like cheating, if Juvia was being honest with her feelings. She had loved Gray for so long, fought beside him for so long, been his partner in battle for so long…all for things to come crashing down on a one-night stand that she could only vaguely recall.

The proof was marked by a sharp soreness between her legs and the lingering scent of Gray on her pillow, lest not forget the memory of him kissing sloppily along the length of her body.

Juvia warmed at the phantom memory of his lips on hers, his surprisingly warm skin as he held her so close, his fingers against her most sensitive button as they brought her to climax while his length pounded—you get the picture.

Even if they were drunk, it was still a special and magical night, there truly had to be magic in the air for Juvia to have learned that Gray liked it when she licked his—she was really going to have a problem if these fantasies continued so vividly.

Didn't it mean she was rejected if he didn't bother sticking around to greet her in the morning? He surely wouldn't accept the news of their child…he'd call her a witch or something even more awful for trying to trap him in her web of intense love with a baby he never wanted.

The bath was not helping.

Juvia didn't bother toweling off as she heard her phone buzz in the other room, wet footprints following her as she went to pick the thin lacrima up.

_'I told ice pants you'd be there and he better not disappoint,'_

Juvia smiled as she looked down at the message from Gajeel. Even if Gray didn't want to be in her life, there were others around her who would support her.

Feeling a bit more confident and excited to finally see Gray in private, she turned to her closer in search of an outfit; nothing too fancy, nothing too casual…and something that would hide her teeny baby bump.

The setting sun shone its dimming light into her room as she finally finished curling her hair and setting the bouncy waves into their usual place. The night was chilly but she had chosen a light sundress to wear as she felt the baby would probably like a bit more cold. The dress was flowy and a soft periwinkle blue, the rounded skirt cinching under her breasts to pull away from the shape of her stomach. She clipped on a pair of matching sandals before checking her makeup once more and leaving for the park.

She was thankful that the halls of the dorm were empty at this time, everyone most likely finishing up dinner at the guild. She would make a note to stop in and thank Mira for making the lunch that Gajeel brought her earlier.

Juvia smiled lightly before continuing on her way, her confidence at its peak as she took her time with a snail-paced walk . The fall air felt refreshing on her skin, the gentle breeze wrapping its arms around her and accompanying her to such a fateful meeting.

They hadn't set a specific time to meet, so Juvia didn't want to rush and spend what would probably end up being hours alone under the berth of a tree. The scent of bakeries and cafés wafted under her nose as she walked the streets of the city, luring the blunette in with reminders that she had to stay well-fed for her baby.

Besides, who could resist the thought of a fresh slice of a honey wheat French loaf with strawberry preserves…definitely not this expecting mother. And what better to wash it down with than a hot apple cider with whipped cream and cinnamon sprinkles! Apples and cinnamon…Magnolia was loosely known for a bakery with the best apple turnovers this side of Fiore; who could resist dessert anyhow? What better way was there to lift one's spirits than with some warm comfort food?

Juvia finished enjoying her meal after…two hours?! The sun had already fallen behind the hills, the moon half full in the sky, following her as she hurried her way over to the emptying park. Leaving were people finishing nighttime strolls or early evening picnics, a few people jogging along the path beside the riverbank or some walking their dogs.

Juvia took her time as she walked through the trees, her eyes out for the raven-haired boy who was either still there or had yet to come at all.

Dejection stung her heart as the ice-make mage was nowhere to be seen, the blunette halfheartedly taking a seat under a tree facing the river as she decided to wait.

Digging her lacrima cell out of her purse, she checked the time; it was currently 8 o'clock. Giving Gray the benefit of the doubt, she waited and watched the boats go by to pass the time.

Five minutes steadily became ten, then thirty climbed its way to sixty, not failing to match itself or tack on another…thirty minutes…

But Juvia would wait all night and into the morning if that's how much time it would take for Gray to muster up the courage to see her.

"Juvia should have rethought her decision to bring a sweater," The water mage chattered as she rubbed her arms up and down, subtly heating the water of her body as the air grew colder.

"Idiot, are you trying to catch a cold?" Gray's rough tone of voice caught in Juvia's ears as a white coat with a familiar scent was donned onto her shoulders.

"Gray-sama…" Juvia's eyes sparkled as they cast onto the boy who now stood in front of her, captivated by the moonlight that illuminated his features. Gray hid his blush and looked away as he felt her intense gaze refuse to give up, clearing his throat before speaking again.

"You didn't have to wait out so late for me,"

"Of course Juvia did, Juvia has something important to talk to Gray-sama about," She said, standing up as his frown twitched.

"…what about?" He gulped as she walked past him, moving to lean against the railing that overlooked the stream below.

"Gray-sama…that night you spent with Juvia, do you remember it?"

"Yeah," He grimaced, hand curling into a fist at his side. "Is that why you called me out here?"

"Sort of, Juvia just wanted to clear the air since Gray-sama has been distant lately," She said, shyly twiddling her thumbs as his anger looked as though it was about to overflow.

"I don't have to stick around you, you know,"

"Juvia understands, but Gray-sama has been Juvia's partner since—"

"I don't remember agreeing to that, you just follow me around!"

"Gray-sama, Juvia didn't come to fight with you, calm down!" The water mage reached out to grab Gray's hand, flinching as he harshly tore away from her light grip.

"I shouldn't have even come out, that night was a mistake," He mumbled, eyebrows furled as he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm outta here, let's just forget about what happened, okay? It was stupid…we were drunk,"

"Even if Gray-sama calls it stupid, it was still Juvia's first time!" She shouted at the ice mage who already had his back turned, forcing him to stop his retreat. "It was Juvia's first! She was saving it for Gray-sama!"

"I-I didn't ask you t—"

"So what if Gray-sama didn't?! Juvia chose to give it away even if she was drunk! Can Gray-sama stop acting like a jerk and just listen to Juvia for once?!" Juvia panted as she roared her last sentence, Gray turning around with wide eyes as she stalked up to him.

"Juvia wanted to have sex with Gray-sama that night. And Juvia would have appreciated you being there for her in the morning. Why did you leave?"

Gray was silent as he stared down into her fierce gaze, shaking under the aura she pinned him with. When was the last time this bubbly girl had exploded at him?

"I…I didn't think you wanted to see me," He breathed out, a red blush present under his eyes.

"What?"

"I saw the blood, alright? It was on me and on your legs…I thought I had hurt you! All I remembered was waking up with a hangover in your bed, I barely remember how it started between us! And you…you looked so…I thought you'd cry if you saw me there when you were injured,"

Juvia couldn't help but bubble with a laugh as Gray finished his explanation, the ice mage grumbling as she held her stomach and wiped away the tear that had formed in the corner of her eye.

"Gray-sama, that's perfectly normal, didn't you know?" She giggled as she stood up straight again, looking at the boy who displayed his shy anger.

"Obviously not,"

"Juvia remembers more than Gray-sama, you were a perfect gentleman, Juvia enjoyed herself," She smiled softly, making Gray sputter with embarrassment.

"O-Oh…that's good, I guess," He mumbled, unable to peel his eyes away from the entirely too innocent smile she sported. "I'm sorry I stopped talking to you,"

"Juvia knows Gray-sama well enough by now, Juvia wasn't that hurt,"

"Quit sayin' stuff like that," He frowned. "You always forgive me for everything, no matter what I do,"

"Because Juvia loves Gray-sama!" He felt blinded by her sweet smile, his heart throbbing as her cheeks dimpled and pale pink lips spread just for him.

"I…I really don't deserve you," He groaned, falling to a crouch as he began to pick at the grass. "You're too good for someone like me,"

"Juvia thinks the same about Gray-sama," She hummed, crouching to meet his embarrassed half frown again. "Isn't that what makes us such a good team?"

"Could be part of it," His lips curled ever so slightly as she giggled again, pulling him to stand with her.

"Juvia has something else she wants to talk about, Gray-sama,"

"How about we do it at my place? It's too cold for you out here," He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, beginning to lead them both out of the park.

Juvia looked shyly down at her hands clasped together, blushing as Gray's warm smell wafted its way under her nose. She leaned her head onto his shoulder as his hand slowly rubbed against her arm, butterflies beating their wings inside her stomach.

"Those…aren't butterflies—!" Juvia retched as nausea crawled its way up her throat, forcing her to pull away from Gray and run back to the railing beside the river.

"Juvia?!" Gray shouted, bewildered as the water mage began throwing her dinner up. "What's wrong, are you sick? You were fine a second ago!"

"Juvia…" She began, heaving as she pulled back her hair. Her feet wobbled, Gray catching her on his arm before she tripped over herself. "Juvia is pregnant, Gray-sama,"

"E-E-Eh?! Y-You're—! Then…then I'm—! With my?!" He spazzed out as she nodded, clinging to him as he nearly began hyperventilating. "Oh my god…"

"Juvia's really not feeling well, so if Gray-sama could wait till we're at your place, she'd really appreciate that," She smiled weakly at him, snapping him out of the multitude of thoughts running through his head.

"O-Oh! Yeah! Of course! Let's go!"

* * *

**I hope you like it!**


End file.
